


Birthday Present

by Jedi9



Series: Rybee [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: It's Sara's birthday, and Peebee has the perfect gift for her!





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, this is my first BDSM scene, so please take it easy on me :) I hope you like it

Ryder’s day had begun the same way as all the other days before, she took a shower, dressed up and went to talk to her crew. What she didn’t expect was to find a birthday cake in the Tempest’s meeting room. The cake was made with chocolate and vanilla, two of Ryder’s favorite things in the whole world.

“Happy birthday!” the crew shouted in unison. Sara saw smiles on all their faces, even Drack looked like he was happy.

“You remembered, I’m touched!” Sara said, bringing a hand to her heart.

“Well, we all forgot, but Peebee was the one who remembered it was your birthday,” said Liam.

Ryder looked at Peebee, who was looking back at her; a smile plastered on her lips. Sara wondered how the asari had discovered the date of her birthday, she had never told her? But, Peebee was a very resourceful woman, and that’s why Ryder was proud of having her onboard.

 _That, and also because she is a fantastic kisser!_ Sara could still remember the smoothness of the asari’s lips on hers, the delicate shape of her creamy thighs moving under her fingers…

“C’mon, take a piece!” said the asari, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sara allowed herself to be dragged by Peebee until they reached the main table. Ryder looked eagerly at the cake, licking her lips as Suvi gave her her piece. When she was about thrust the part she had cut with her fork into her mouth, someone shouted for her to wait.

“Shit, don’t eat that! I totally forgot.” Cora tapped her forehead with two fingers. “Ryder is allergic to eggs, and we used a lot of them for the cake.”

Sara’s eyes widened, and she unconsciously dropped her steaming plate to the floor. She instinctively backed away from the delicious looking bakery, until her ass bumped on a console behind her.

“That was a close one!” she said at Cora. “Sorry for the mess.”

“Great, we don’t have another cake. What do we do now?” Peebee asked.

“It’s okay, I don’t need anything Peebs,” Sara told the asari.

It was true, Sara didn’t need a cake, or a present or a party. She never really loved celebrating her birthday; she hated having a spotlight on herself the entire time. She could see the disappointment on Peebee’s face, Ryder knew the asari had planned the whole thing, and she knew Peebee was angry at herself for not knowing about her allergy.

“No, it’s not okay, Ryder! It’s your birthday, we can’t do nothing,” Peebee insisted.

Then, Sara realized why Peebee was so determined to make this day so special; it was the first birthday to celebrate as a couple. Ever since Peebee had admitted to her that she was having feelings for Ryder, that she wanted all the strings that came with a relationship; Sara had witnessed a change in the asari’s behavior. Peebee was more open, more at ease than she was when she first joined the Tempest.

Peebee had shown Sara what love meant; she had helped her feel good about herself. Whenever Ryder was feeling down or was doubting herself, Peebee was there to distract her; to help her think about other things. All the time she spent with Peebee rebuilding her Remnant bot, or relieving stress in the escape pod, had helped Ryder in many ways.

“I don’t need a party Peebs, I have you guys. You’re the best gift a Pathfinder could wish for,” Sara replied. The compliment made her teammates smile again.

Sara put on a pair of latex gloves and helped Cora and Lexi to clean the chocolate icing from the floor. From the corner of her eye, Ryder saw Peebee leaving the meeting room. Sara felt hated seeing her girlfriend gloomy and depressed.

 _I should talk to her. I’ll think of an activity to do with her, so she feels better._ She felt the urge to run after her, to hold her in her arms, but Sara decided to leave Peebee some space for a while.

 

* * *

 

The day went on, and the crew had returned to their rooms, all of them minding their own personal business; when Peebee decided to leave the escape pod. Ryder was lying on her couch in her quarters when the asari appeared at the door.

“Hey, can I come in?” Peebee asked, her voice less bubbly than usual.

“Of course, my door is always open for you.” Ryder sat upright and patted the empty spot next to her, motioning for Peebee to sit down with her.

The asari took the vacant spot on the couch and offered Ryder, a beer. Sara took it and was pleased to discover that the bottle was cold. Drops of water slid down the cold frame of the bottle, before landing on the ground between Sara's feet.

“How do you feel?” Sara asked. She didn’t need SAM to tell her that her friend was still feeling down.

“I’m good, why?” Peebee replied before taking a gulp of the beer.

“Peebee!” Sara gave her a look _._

“Ok, ok! I wanted today to be special for you, but I failed miserably.” She took another sip of her drink and sat it on the couch between her thighs.

Sara took one of Peebee’s hands into hers, and she gave her her most warm and reassuring smile.

“You didn’t fail Peebs. Besides, it’s the gesture that counts.” Sara began stroking Peebee’s hand with her fingers, moving them slowly back and forth on the warm blue skin.

Peebee stared at the fingers clasped around the back of her hand, then she suddenly moved so quickly that Ryder shrieked when she was pushed on her back. Hovering above her, Peebee’s hazel eyes were gleaming with a newfound determination, and something else.

“What…” Sara tried to say something, but Peebee put one finger on her lips, interrupting her mid-sentence.

“Shhh, it’s your birthday, and I have the perfect gift for you!” said the asari, her voice suddenly husky. “Do you have any cuffs here?”

“Cuffs?” Sara asked confusedly. Peebee always loved to try something new, it was her way of keeping the relationship spicy and exciting.

Peebee’s head darted around the room, and her eyes settled on something. She smiled and walked toward Ryder’s workbench. There, she found a rope and a blindfold.

“Sara, can you tell me why you have a blindfold lying on your workstation?” Peebee asked.

Sara reached her friend’s sides and took the blindfold from Peebee’s hands. She spun it in her hands for inspection. The fold was utterly black and had a fluffy garment to help the wearer relax when using it.

“It was my mother’s. She gave it to me before she died.” Sara gently stroke her mother’s printed initials on the back of the blindfold. “It helps me sleep sometimes.”

“Well,” Peebee grinned and snatched back the fluffy thing, “tonight, it’s gonna be used for something else!”

“Hum, I’m almost scared to ask, but what exactly are you going to do with a rope and a blindfold?” Ryder asked, still unsure about the asari's intentions.

Peebee slowly moved toward Ryder with a smug smile plastered on her face, and gently pushed Sara toward the bed. Ryder’s ass bumped on the edge of the bed, and when Sara spun her head around to look at what she had just hit, Peebee shoved her down on the mattress.

“Have you ever tried bondage sex before, Ryder?” Peebee asked as she climbed on the bed.

Sara’s eyes and mouth opened wide, she felt oddly excited to try something new with Peebee. She had heard about bondage but had never done it before, none of her ex-girlfriends had ever suggested it.

“Huh, no. But I’d love to try it with you.” Sara answered.

“Perfect! Just lay comfortably on your back and let me do the rest.” Peebee stripped Sara of her shirt and tight leggings, leaving her bra and panties on, for now. Then, Peebee began wrapping the rope around Sara’s wrists. She made a node and tightened it. “Not too tight?”

Ryder shrugged, letting her girlfriend know that she was okay. Peebee smiled and then installed the blindfold on Ryder. She then started to explore Sara’s body with her fingers, trailing them along the white skin, tracing an invisible line from her tummy all the way up to her naked chest.

“My God, it’s so weird with the blindfold on,” Sara said.

“Just relax babe. Lay down and let me do everything, it’s your birthday after all,” Peebee replied as she bent down to kiss the Pathfinder’s neck. She moved her lips along the sweet line of her neck, smiling when Ryder groaned in pleasure.

Peebee felt a strong desire for Sara, she wanted to make her moan as she lavished her clit, but she would not rush things up; she wanted to enjoy every second she spent exploring her girlfriend’s body.

Sara wanted to touch Peebee, but she was unable to do so because of the rope that tied her hands on the bed frame. With her hands attached together and her eyes blindfolded, Sara felt more vulnerable than ever before. Peebee was in command now, Ryder was entirely at her mercy, and she liked it.

The asari undid her jacket and threw it next to Ryder’s clothes on the floor. Her hands fondled Sara’s bosom, her fingers pinching and tweaking the nipples, making them hard and pointy. Peebee smiled when Sara tried-and failed-to suppress a moan.

The asari’s left hand began warming Sara’s plump bottom nice and slow, moving her hand up and down over her drenched panties. She felt a rush when she heard Ryder’s moans and pleas for her to penetrate her.

Deciding to make Sara wait a bit more, Peebee slowly removed the panties and sat it next to her. The pink fabric was drenched at the crotch, and Peebee smiled when she gazed at the Pathfinder’s clit.

Not saying anything, Peebee left the bed to go get something from the nightstand next to the bed. Sara squirmed on the mattress, impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to return to her. She let out a frustrated sigh when she tried to remove the blindfold.

“You can’t remove the blindfold, silly!” Peebee scolded. She climbed back on the bed. Into each hand, she held an ice cube she had borrowed from Ryder's table. _Time for the teasing to begin,_ Peebee mused.

“What the hell!” Sara shrieked in surprise when something cold and wet touched the inside of her thighs. Peebee savored the reaction she had caused on Sara, she felt herself go hot and wet.

“Do you like that?” she asked the human as she slowly dragged the ice up her leg.

Ryder nodded quickly and then arched her back, trying to prevent another loud moan from coming out. Peebee was now trailing the cube closer to Sara’s clit, but before the ice came into contact with it, she maneuvered around Sara’s opening and headed upward.

“Fuck!” Ryder groaned, frustrated by the long teasing Peebee was putting her through. With her sense of sight taken away, Sara’s remaining senses were multiplied. She felt more sensations when blinded than she could feel when seeing. It was a weird feeling, to be entirely at someone else’s mercy, to be submitted and having no control over what was happening around yourself.

Peebee passed the ice cubes around the Pathfinder’s erect nipples, circling around them at an extremely sluggish pace. Sara was breathing harder, her chest rising and falling faster and faster after every passing second.

Peebee kissed Ryder on the mouth, sucking and nipping hard at the lower lip. Sara tasted good, and Peebee quickly dipped her tongue inside her partner’s mouth. When she felt Sara’s head getting closer to hers, asking for more from her, Peebee promptly broke away from the kiss, denying Ryder’s need.

Peebee loved seeing Ryder flustered and vulnerable, she loved that she was making her girlfriend discover another side of herself. And, after looking at Sara's soaked pussy, it was clear to Peebee that her partner was also enjoying this new experience.

The asari started sucking at Ryder’s breasts, nibbling at one of her nipples, rolling it under her teeth. Her right-hand stroke over Ryder’s cunt with the ice cube, causing the human to moan in pleasure.

Peebee reached between Ryder’s legs with her left hand and effortlessly slid two fingers into her dripping pussy. Sara moaned loudly as the asari thrust quickly inside her, making her cum two times in two minutes.

Ryder wanted to touch Peebee, to grab her breasts with both hands and squeeze them hard. She wasn’t accustomed to no participating in the act, she wasn't used to be tied up to her own bed. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, and Sara felt oddly relieved to let someone else take the initiative for once.

“You like that?” Peebee asked her after having passed her tongue on her clit.

“Ffuck yea!” she moaned back. She arched her back as she was close to having a third orgasm in a row. But, when she was close to climaxing, Peebee suddenly pulled out of her.

“You don’t deserve to cum again just yet,” Peebee said, shaking her wet fingers before Ryder’s mouth.

Then, Peebee wiped them on her breasts, wetting both of them equally before hovering her chest above Sara’s face.

“I want you to lick your mess off my breasts!” she ordered Ryder.

Sara smiled, excited to finally put her girlfriend’s tits into her mouth. The asari lowered her body closer to Sara’s mouth and waited. Ryder wasted no time to do as she was told, she eagerly sucked and licked the cum off Peebee’s bosom, occasionally bitting at her hard nipples.

Peebee moaned and rewarded Ryder’s by playing with her hair. The asari knew that the young Pathfinder loved it when she fondled her long, red hair.

“You’re a good little Pathfinder!” Peebee complimented her.

Sara was lavishing her blue bosom, playfully licking and sucking with so much fervor that it made Peebee’s head spin. She let Ryder suck her breasts for a few more seconds and then moved away from her.

“Your good, Pathfinder!” Peebee said as she buried her face between Sara’s legs.

Peebee felt herself grow hot as Sara moaned her name loudly as she licked her pussy. Ryder thrashed around as Peebee sucked quickly into her clit, leading her to her third orgasm.

“Cum for me Ryder!” Peebee told her, pulling out of Sara too breath a little bit.

When the asari hit Ryder’s G-spot with her tongue and two fingers, the human squirmed and shook uncontrollably as she climaxed, cumming on Peebee’s lips. The asari moaned appreciatively as she pulled out of Ryder’s clit.

The asari kissed Sara on the lips again, taking the blindfold off her girlfriend. Her beautiful green eyes stared back at her, gleaming with delight and love. Peebee delved her tongue into her friend’s mouth and met with hers.

“That, that was awesome!” Sara said when Peebee ended the kiss.

“Yeah! I’m glad you liked your gift.”

“Liked? I adored it! It felt good to let someone else give the orders for once.”

Peebee chuckled as she untied Sara’s wrists from the bed. She then took Sara's wrists into her hands and massaged them lovingly.

“For what it’s worth, you know how to follow orders, Pathfinder!” Peebee replied, winking at her girlfriend.

“Just, never call me, little Pathfinder in front of the others, ok?” Ryder asked.

“But it’s true, you’re small!” Peebee joked. “You’re even smaller than me!”

“Only by a few inches!”

Peebee laughed and pushed Ryder back on the mattress. She hovered over her lover for a long moment, a smug grin on her lips.

“Okay, but under one condition,” she said.

“Okay, what is it?” Ryder asked.

“You never tell Liam I stole two of his precious beer.”

They both laughed for a long moment, and then Ryder grabbed the back of Peebee’s neck and pulled her down on her. They shared a long passionate kiss, with Ryder’s hands moving along the back of the asari.

“I love you Peebs!” Sara whispered.

“Love you back, Pathfinder!”


End file.
